


Shards

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Broken Reflections Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Fucking Joke, Sequel Preview, So You Know What That Means?, That's right, This is a Sneak Preview for the In a Mirror-Darkly Sequel, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: All good things must come to an end, but he wouldn’t have wanted it to end with any other person.[The Sneak Preview/Prologue for the In a Mirror, Darkly Sequel: When the Mirror Shatters]





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie here: That’s right, ladies and jellyspoons! In celebration of 500 followers on our [joint tumblr](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/), we’re posting a preview/prologue of the upcoming sequel for In a Mirror, Darkly. You guys are all amazing and your continued outpouring of love and support ESPECIALLY for that fic continues to inspire us. Feel free to ask questions, but we will absolutely not tell you anything other than:
> 
> We have started the sequel and written a rough plot outline for it. We will be focusing our attention on it more fully after the two bangs we’re participating in (Dystopia and Reverse) are finished. We’re hoping to publish the sequel this year, hell, I’d love to make it another smutmas gift, but we won’t make any solid promises until we’ve gotten at least half of it written. Thank you guys for being awesome!
> 
> Oh. And this is literally a preview, so despite appearing to be a completed oneshot, it’s technically left on a cliffhanger, just FYI. We hope you like the direction we’re going to take it! 
> 
> Any here: My morning started with getting two lovely comments by [aksnuggling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aksnuggling/pseuds/aksnuggling) and [AndiiErestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor) for In A Mirror, Darkly and I'm still amazed about how much love this story gets. You guys have no idea how much we are looking forward to re-visit this universe. Thank you so much and see you soon :D Don't forget to subscribe to the series! <3
> 
> Frankie here: also: give some massive love to aksnuggling! She was our thousandth kudo on that fic and that means the reason you’re getting a sequel in the first place! Again, thanks for sticking with us and we hope we do it justice and this turns out to be more of a Godfather part II situation versus something like Son of the Mask or some other awful sequel!

 

“Eligor!” 

 

He could barely hear Krios calling for him over the din of angels and humans fighting. He jumped up and caught the spear Krios had thrown towards him just in time though. How his mate had sensed that he lost his weapon in the battle was beyond his understanding, but it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Krios was an amazing warrior and he took care of Eligor’s needs in a way that made him feel like he was the most important person in this world. 

 

He managed to fend off a turned one – that was about to bite one of their human companions – in one swift move, gesturing for the man to retreat behind Avaritia’s walls. 

 

There were too many attackers. They all needed to fall back and regroup. Krios seemed to have reached the same assessment as he gestured to the rest of their warband, waving them to come back as he shouted for them to retreat.

 

As he was about to follow, a terrible scream echoed behind him. It was Arnold, a human companion that Camael had rescued prior to the revolution. One of the turned creatures had its jagged and yellow teeth sank into the poor human’s neck. There was so much blood.

 

“It’s too late for him, Eligor! Hurry!” Krios called out for him as he held open the cover to a tunnel that led to Coraxo. A sanctuary they had to have made use of again because of the outbreak.

 

Eligor held up his spear and slowly moved backwards, looking over his shoulder to Krios, when suddenly he was jumped by another angel and kicked to the ground. He landed against the rough stone of what once was the beautiful cobblestone pavement of Avaritia. Now it was jagged and broken, much like the rest of Limbo.

 

His skin broke where it came into contact with the fractured road, as he slid across the rocks he felt a sharp pain in his wrist and elbow. Eligor groaned as he tried to push himself up, but was stopped as his opponent crashed down on top of his body, slamming his head to the ground.

 

Hot, foul breath struck his face and he couldn't breathe. Eligor could see the cold black eyes hovering over him, a mouth distorted with sharp teeth, acrid drool a black venomous color, a face lined with madness and black veins.

 

He struggled against his fallen brother, tried to get away from rotting teeth that drew closer and closer. His lungs hurt as he called for his mate. Not for help, but in agony, because he knew it was too late. Eligor’s voice cut out in a broken cry when the angel's fingernails dug deep into his chest and his teeth sank into his throat. No, not angel.  _ Creature. _

 

Suddenly a flurry of movement invaded his vision as the creature was ripped from him. The angry growl didn’t come from it, but his mate. Krios had ripped the creature’s head off of its body and tossed the decapitated head into the pond before letting the body fall to the ground. Krios was instantly at Eligor’s side, eyes wide with panic, cradling Eligor in his arms as he tried to stop the blood flow with a piece of his tunic. _ “Viruden,  _ come. Let’s get you back to Coraxo,” he pleaded.

 

It was hard to breathe and even harder to speak, his eyes burned with tears as he looked up at his love. He pushed through the pain. "It's too late. Please, Krios. Please kill me as long as I'm still me."

 

“No,” he breathed out with a firm head shake, “surely Camael can fix this.”

 

He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, the salt stinging in its wake and burning when it met his wound. "I can already feel it... You know what you have to do." He coughed, blood running down his lips. Something was gripping at his heart and he felt the darkness closing in on his mind. "Please, Krios. I'm afraid... don't let me turn. I love you."

 

Krios’s lip trembled and he cupped his face, a tear falling down his cheek and hitting Eligor’s forehead. “I love you. And if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll make this world safe again. I promise you.”

 

"I know you will." Eligor gave him a soft smile. As he lost the feeling in his body, his hands fell from where they had been braced against Krios's strong chest, now unmoving at his sides. "I have faith in you."

 

Krios leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and Eligor wished he could feel it. Feel the sensation of his love’s lips against his own, just one last time. When Krios drew back, his blade was raised and poised. “You were the reason I had faith again.”

 

There was so much he wanted to tell Krios. But he knew he had lost his ability to speak, his body locking his mind into unending darkness. So instead of saying anything, he gave Krios one last smile, one he hoped would convey how much he loved him, how grateful he was for the happiness he had shared with Krios. A smile he hoped wasn’t saying goodbye, but rather whispering for the hope to see each other again.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean startled awake, sitting bolt upright as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp on. The sudden brightness forced him to squint, but after that fucked up dream, he needed the light to shine on reality. It had been so real. So damn vivid. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, taking in a shaky breath as he tried to calm his heart rate down.

 

"Dean?" Cas murmured, turning to face him. He looked like Dean had woken him up, even though he knew better.

 

He gave him a reassuring smile and waved him off. “Just a fucked up nightmare.”

 

Cas tilted his head, his eyes widened and more awake with worry. "You haven't had one of those in a long time."

 

“Yeah and it was damn realistic.” He shook his head again, trying to make sense of what he’d dreamed. Dean sighed and looked at Cas. “Have you talked to anyone in Limbo since our wedding?”

 

Cas slowly shook his head. "No. You had a nightmare about Limbo?"

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was… it was weird. It was like Limbo met Night of the Living Dead. I only remember bits and pieces, but… it was really fucked up.”

 

"Maybe your brother was right and you shouldn't have eaten so late...  _ and  _ you watched a rather scary movie."

 

He flicked Cas’s nose and fixed him with a quirked brow. “I’m not eight, Cas. I’m tellin’ you. It was just… Something about it rubbed me the wrong way. It was so realistic. Like I was watching as it happened.”

 

“It’s been over a year. Maybe it’s time for another visit?” Cas suggested, rubbing his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand.

 

Dean smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Wouldn’t mind seeing you in that sexy ass toga again,” he growled into Cas’s ear. 

 

“I thought you prefer me in my armor?” He grinned, pulling Dean on top of him.

 

“If you wanna get technical, I prefer you in nothing,” he murmured as he leaned down to draw him in for a kiss, grinding his now half hard dick against his husband’s groin.

 

Cas chuckled against Dean's lips, murmuring, "Okay, then we should visit them... much later today."

 

Dean grinned and cupped his cheeks as he peppered his face with kisses. “Much, much later.”

 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
